There is a significant need to magnetically separate materials at as high a temperature as feasible. The upper limit for the temperature of this magnetic process is the Curie point or Curie temperature of the magnetic components of the mixture, which is the point where certain magnetic materials undergo a sharp change in the magnetic properties of the material. In particular, certain hot magnetic separation processes need to manage feed temperatures of up to about 700 to 800 degrees C.
A hot magnetic separator apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,727, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein. In the hot magnetic separator apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,727, graphite alloy bushings are used to deal with the excessive heat. However, graphite alloy bushings are more expensive to install and replace than conventional bearings. Accordingly, a need exists for a hot magnetic separator apparatus having a configuration in which conventional bearings can be used.